


【授权翻译】When Bribery Works|当贿赂起作用时

by Lehterasenko



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Concerned Jensen, Fluff, Helpful Jensen, Love, M/M, Porn, Schmoop, Sick Jared Padalecki, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehterasenko/pseuds/Lehterasenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared在拍戏期间病倒了，只能无力地躺在床上。当他顽固地拒绝吃药时，Jensen采取了不同寻常的方式来让他的朋友屈服。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】When Bribery Works|当贿赂起作用时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Bribery Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429630) by [morganaDW (morgana07)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW). 



> 译者渣翻，欢迎捉虫。原文写的可温馨可甜，大家快去给原作者留kudo~

“说真的，兄弟，你都多大了，12岁吗？张开你的嘴，然后吃了这些药。”

 Jared固执地咬紧牙关，拒绝咽下那苦涩的药片，这让Jensen Ackles想起了每当他的小妹妹生病，母亲是怎样费尽心思哄她吃药的场景。

 将现在这个躺在床上的6尺4的男人比作他的小妹妹很可笑，尽管Jared试着摆出一副凶巴巴的表情，但他湿漉漉的眼睛，因为发烧而红通通的鼻子，苍白的脸颊让Jensen更加确信他的想法。

 自从剧本中他们的角色被迫分开后，他们一直在不同的场景地拍摄，所以Jensen一直在与 Mark Sheppard拍对手戏，而Jared在另一个场景地拍摄。而且，他们的日程表也不能很好地协调，当Jared回到他们合用的房子时，Jensen已经飞快地外出拍摄了。

 最近Jensen在拍关于该隐之印给Dean Winchester带来更深影响的一些戏，而这些戏份很难演绎，所以，Jared不想让他的朋友分心，尤其是当Jensen睁开他已经因为劳累而有些充血的眼睛，却必须去进行又一天的拍摄时。

 Jared原本以为那只是由温哥华该死的寒冷天气引起的轻微头伤风或是气管发炎。他本以为——他强迫自己去这样想——直到他在拍摄中，咳得像要咳出肺来，接着双膝一软晕倒了。

 Jared能回忆起来的最后一件事是听到导演喊‘停’然后某个工作人员呼喊需要医疗救助。当他开始逐渐恢复意识时，他已经躺在自己拖车里的沙发上，而Jensen正坐在他旁边，怒视着导演，咆哮着任何人都可以看出来Jared不舒服而他怎么能让Jared继续拍摄。除了Jared其他人都沉默着，大家都没意识到Jared的喉咙是那么生涩疼痛以至于他很难说出任何他原本的诉求。

 Jensen仅仅恼怒地瞥了他们一眼，转而对Jared露出一个宠溺的笑容，“我要带你回家。”他说道，并且这就是接下来发生的事——当然，为了让这一切变得更正式些，他们在诊所做了短暂的停留。

 现在，在一起拍摄了九年后，Jensen知晓他最好的朋友，而且是男朋友的任何想法。他知道Jared会遭受什么，即使只是患上小小的感冒，并且距离他们两个上次病倒，已经过去很久了。

 在那晚的深夜，Jared吵醒了Jensen ，Jared颤抖地那么厉害以至于他发誓床都在摇晃了，但是他的皮肤摸起来仍然滚烫，年长的男人发誓如果Jared在冲了个冷水澡之后体温还不降下去，那么他会把Jared重新拉起来去急救室。

 Jared的烧吓坏了Jensen，因为在第二季时，Jared隐瞒了他的身体状况有多糟糕，直到有一天在拍摄的中途病倒了。他烧得吓人，为了尽快使他的体温降到安全范围，Jared被直接送去了急救室。他烧得如此严重，医生甚至提到可能会有“脑损伤”。所以自从这件事后，一旦他的朋友体温达到华氏三位数，Jensen就会开始紧张。

 到了星期天中午，Jared的烧已经退的差不多了，但仍然伴随着咳嗽，尽管喉咙已经不像之前那么疼了，Jared还是不太能说话，所以他只能凭借写字或者打手势来表达，甚至用上Sam Winchester无所不能的小狗眼，实际上这是直接来自Jared自身的大杀器，用来得到他想要的东西，而且没有人能抵御住。

 现在，为了表达他对张嘴吃药的坚决抵抗，Jared露出了他最棒的小狗眼。药房把医生所开药的味道弄成了苦味的那种，并且只能等到明天再去重新配制，所以Jared决定他不会吃那么苦的药直到味道恢复成原来那样。

 “Jay，我发誓如果你吃了这些药，明天我会一大早就去买你想要的那种。”Jensen筋疲力尽，但是他克制住不发脾气，尽管他几乎是不可能冲Jared发火的，尤其是在Jared生着病还摆出一副可怜兮兮无辜样的情况下。

 大多数时间，Jared都表现地像个长得过大的多动症儿童，然而每当他生病时，他就会变成一个病蔫蔫的，黏人的小孩，只想抱着Jensen做枕头睡觉。但是今天晚上，他难受地咳嗽着，完全睡不着。Jensen甚至害怕Jared再这样不吃药下去，会把肋骨都咳断了。

 Jared坚觉地摇着头示意Jensen去另一间卧室睡觉，因为Jensen明天还要继续拍摄，Jared想让他的朋友能试着在另一间房睡着，这样他的咳嗽就不会吵得他们两个人都整夜不能睡。

“不，今天晚上我不会留你一个人在这，”Jensen哼了一声。他从来没有在Jared生病时离开过他，即使会让化妆师感到麻烦，因为她得费力地遮住他因为熬夜而形成的黑眼圈和眼袋。“不过如果你吃了这些药，我们两个就都能得到一两个小时的睡眠了，不是吗？”

 和Jared讲道理永远行不通，但是Jensen觉得他至少得尝试一下，在他使出关键武器来威胁Jared吃药之前。“我通常不会逼你吃这些糟糕的东西......”当Jared怀疑地挑起眉毛嘲弄他时，Jensen瞪了Jared一眼。“好吧，我确实这样干了，但，是你不肯吃下这些药，而它们对减轻你的咳嗽很有帮助。我会打电话将这件糗事告诉你妈妈，或者我妈妈，或者Samantha（Mary的扮演者）。”

 好吧，最后一条建议让Jared眯了眯眼发出一个无声的警告，打电话给他们的的母亲讲这件事简直糟糕透了，而且如果打给他们电视剧中的母亲，会让Jared觉得他像个六岁的不听话的孩子。他看了一眼钟，得意地笑着，因为在她住的地方现在应该更晚了，他知道Jensen不会在这么晚了还去打扰Samantha Smith的。

 “天哪，你真是该死的固执。我都惊讶自己竟然能忍受你这么长时间！”Jensen抱怨道，把小小的塑料杯子放在床头柜上。当他抬起头来，他觉得他像是狠狠地踢到了一只小狗，Jared咬着下唇不发出颤音 ，垂下眼睛避免让他的泪光被Jensen看到。“该死的，我很抱歉，Jay。你知道我不是有意这样说的。”他把手放在Jared的手上，感觉到他的手被紧紧抓住了。“你知道我爱你，我真是个混蛋，我只是又累又担心你。”

 Jared知道Jensen为什么如此担心，因为这次比之前大多数在拍摄时病倒的情况要糟糕的多。他表现地像个被宠坏的孩子，但是他感到又累又疼，又说不出话，真是悲惨极了。他讨厌整天都只能躺在床上，然而因为咳个不停他太虚弱了，请假的一天内，他所能做的只有睡在床上看看电视，让Jensen来照顾他，他们的房子，狗狗们，还有背剧本。因为他低级的发烧，Jared不会冒险去传染Jensen，所以这就意味着不能亲吻。他确保每次咳嗽和打喷嚏时不会离他的朋友太近。他不想让制片人看上去一副要杀了他的样子，如果他们两个人都因为得上这能使人浑身无力的病而罢工。

 Jared考虑着是否要让步，吞了这些药，他不想让Jensen第三晚都睡不着。而当Jensen再次说话时，Jared不久便认识到贿赂对他来说也起作用。

 “好吧，我知道因为病毒我们不能接吻或者做类似的事。并且无论如何你也太虚弱了，但是......”Jensen 早些时候曾经考虑过这个，但是一直拖着没有去做，如果贿赂Jared能让他吃了这些怪味药的话，那么这便是他接下来要做的。

 他们一直睡在一张床上，因为Jensen不会冒险让Jared独自一人，以防他在醒来时有需要。他们没有做爱，甚至没有帮对方手淫过，因为在Jensen看来Jared太虚弱了。如果他的爱人不能而只有他自己一人去释放快感，即便是在独自洗澡的时候，也不公平，所以他认为因为这些原因这样做会起到效果。

 “如果你吃了这些药，和那些你讨厌的大药丸抗生素，我会再去请一天假回来陪你 ，这样我也可以确定他们不会再把药的味道配错。今晚，吃药后我会帮你口交让你释放出来。”Jensen用更沙哑更低沉的声音说道，两人都知道Jared已经被激起了欲望，Jensen看到渴望在Jared疲倦的榛绿色眼眸中升起。

 Jared本该乖乖听话吃药，但他没有，他只想让Jensen再多陪他一天。他大可以忽略制片厂因此的怒吼。但是，Jensen主动提出帮他口交？如果他能够说话，Jared会开口求他，因为他已经连自慰都没有力气做，并且，很病态地，他的身体依然对坐在床边的Jensen有反应。

Jared点点头，露出一个虚弱的微笑，Jared拿起事先倒好药水的杯子，嗅了嗅味道，做了个鬼脸，但是，在他喝下那些令人厌恶的液体之前，Jensen又拿出一颗药丸，Jared试着不去想在喝下那些苦味的药之后，再去灌下一些纯净水趁机吐掉它。

 “你之前耍过我一次。我知道你一旦喝下那些药水之后会做什么鬼把戏，Jay。”现在，Jensen监视着Jared按标准程序服药，Jared用水强咽下那些药，摆出一系列表现厌恶之情的鬼脸。“谢谢你。”Jensen咕哝道，把杯子拿到卫生间冲洗干净，然后回到房间，露出温和的笑容。“你遵守了你的诺言，现在我也会遵守我的。”

 看着Jensen一边脱掉他的衬衫一边靠近床沿，Jared不断吞咽着口水，不知道是因为喉咙痛，还是因为从脑部冲到身体另一个部分的血流。

 看Jensen脱光衣服从来都让Jared更加兴奋，即使只是一件衬衫，也能顷刻间产生这样的效果。把视线放的更低，看到他胯部柔软的睡裤已经隆起，Jared咬住嘴唇咽下呻吟，希望能快点儿觉得好受些。

 “马上，宝贝，马上。”Jensen一定是看出了Jared脸上的渴望。“我也想快点，但是你现在太虚弱了还不能马上做超过这个的。下次，我答应你，下个星期，当你觉得身体好多了......强壮些了，你可以对我做任何恶劣的事，从星期五到星期一早上。”

 这让Jared的笑容越发灿烂，因为他知道Jensen很难得甘愿做被压倒的那个。这个事实让Jared受到了触动，当Jensen如此无私地做出这种承诺。此刻，尽管已经接受了他太虚弱，太疲倦的事实，他知道他可以做更多而不只是躺在床上。 

 “你只要躺着，闻着薄荷脑呼吸，那样会让你的鼻塞缓解下，然后看着我，”Jensen微笑着跪在床垫上，把Jared的T恤拉到露出他的腹部。在那边的肌肉上落下轻柔的吻，手指伸到有弹性的睡裤腰带下，往下沿着修长的大腿抚摸，Jensen开始除去它，然后是拳击内裤，直到脱去全部束缚让Jared的性器裸露在空气中。“Hmm，我们已经有段时间没有去照顾它了，不是吗？”

 Jensen的指尖刷过他已经半勃的性器，在感觉到阴囊上赤裸的抚摸之前，只一下就足以让Jared低低地呻吟着弓起身体。他的小球从早晨就胀疼了，而且高度敏感。

 “天哪，Jay，”Jensen叹息道，知道自己不会坚持太久，但庆幸这次不是他来承受这个。他移动到Jared分开的双腿间，首先像是称量般用手抚弄那火热而逐渐变得坚硬的性器，但是他始终凝视着Jared越来越幽深的双眼。“你是这么乖的男孩，为了我喝了那些药，现在，我会让你感觉更棒的。”

 Jared舔着嘴唇试着让它们变得湿润些，同时吞了下口水。他想说些什么，不管他的声音会有多么沙哑模糊，但是在他开口之前，他感觉到温暖而潮湿的热度接近了他的性器顶部。他发出愉悦的呻吟，把头向后仰去。

 Jensen第一次为他做口交时，Jared便发现了粉丝们曾提过或暗示过关于Jensen的舌头的一切都是真的。

 Jensen在床上从来都是做攻的那一方，但是他不忌讳做口交这种事，Jared曾在年少的时候看过不少色情片，而他不认为能有谁比Jensen做的更好。嘴唇舔过分身头部，温柔吮吸的感觉，让Jared呜咽着抵抗想要把身体更加凑近那张嘴的冲动，但是他仍然克制住了不移动臀部。

 “想念品尝你的味道，Jared，”Jensen咕哝道，在他舐去一股湿润的前液之后，而这让他们两个人都因为欲望而战栗。“想念感受你的阴茎，这么大，已经在滴着前液，当我吸你的时候它就在我嘴里胀起来，当我用手指按摩你的小球时.......它们绷得那么满。”他感觉到了它们的肿胀，他一碰到，便明白了为什么Jared从白天到晚上都一直坐立不安。“会好好照顾它们的，当然还有你。”

 Jensen如同犯罪般吐露出的那些低沉的声音，让Jared疯狂。尽管对听到那些语调是如此的迷恋，Jared宁愿那些嘴唇回到他的阴茎上来，他用眼神向Jensen示意道，“...Jen...”他的嗓音听起来可怕极了，这让他畏缩了一下，但是当他注意到Jensen对他露出了一个温柔的笑容，那个只属于Jared的笑容时，他抚过Jensen的脸颊，觉得他听起来像雾一样的声音也不算太糟糕。

 “这是我一直等待着想要听到的声音。”Jensen微笑着，把注意力转到那渗着液体的性器上来，把它放到唇间，然后尽可能地吞入，在用嘴唇封紧前，温柔地滑动。

 Jensen总是享受把Jared吸到高潮，不仅是因为当他上下吞吐逐渐粗大的阴茎时，那来自他男朋友的美妙极了的声音，而是与他之前有过的几位相比，Jared尝起来是完全不同的味道。

在他和Jared互相承认彼此之间的感觉，开始一段更加亲密的关系前，Jensen对他的伴侣发誓不会帮忙做口交，因为那通常让他很恶心。当Jensen第一次提出想要为Jared口交时，他们已经约会三个月了。他并不确定是不是因为Jared是第一次经历这个，或者仅仅是因为与Jared在一起时，他总会感觉与众不同。

 尽管Jared尝起来感觉也像混合着浓烈的咸辛味，但Jensen总是本能地感觉到某些只属于Jared的独特气息，并且，当他轻易地为Jared做深喉时，他便被自己有多享受做这个而惊讶到。

 自从Jared病了之后，Jensen便一直思念着他的声音，而现在似乎一个小小的单词便能打破这种被牵挂禁锢的束缚。Jared一直在嘟囔着单词，Jensen可以确定一半是拉丁文。之后，他便提醒Jared他需要停止这项研究，因为那是Sam的领域而不是Jared的。

 Jensen感觉到颤抖的手指抚上他的头发，太短了，不像他可以紧紧抓住的Jared的头发那样，但是他呻吟着，因为头皮传来的触感，开始加快吞吐的频率，在指尖轻轻地揉搓饱满而沉重的小球，听到Jared唇间吐露出喘息和喃喃的低语。

 “Jen...请你。Oh！是的！操！感觉...好棒。” 一个小小的咳嗽打破了他对释放欲望的汹涌祈求，Jared试图在大腿上轻柔的爱抚下放松下来，安静地只是看着Jensen暗金色的脑袋在他的勃起上上下摆动，同时刺激性地摩擦着他的小球，而就是这一切让他不可能做到只是这样静静地躺在床上。

 Jared如此渴望高潮，但是他也想要尽可能地体验这种感觉。连日来的病痛让做到比上次高潮坚持的更久越发困难，所以他集中了控制力在接近顶点时告诫自己。与尽力使Jared高潮相反，Jensen只是简单地向后退了一点，只留性器的头部含在嘴里，而手指覆在泛着水光的性器其他部分，执意同时配合着他吸吮的频率滑动。

 Jensen感觉到Jared多么接近释放，于是舌头，嘴巴和手更加恶劣地动作着，喉间低哼，在感觉到头部被警告般推开之前快速地舔弄了几次不断渗出液体的缝隙，一声喘息之后，Jared剧烈地颤抖着身体射了，Jensen在此之前调整了一下，让热流来得及射进他的嘴里，接着咽下去。

 “Oh！操！Jen...你...恩恩啊...”Jared的喉咙仍然生涩，他的胸腔震动着想要尝试着说些什么，但是他的眼睛，被强烈的欲望填满，当Jensen继续吮吸，让他的高潮尽可能的延长时，Jared发觉到身体里还存留的渴望。Jared感到温柔的手指按压着小球后面的某一点，这让他发抖着继续在爱人的喉咙里往下冲刺，直到最后变得一点力气都没有。

 潮湿的，深色的头发黏在他的前额上，或许因为在相当长一段时间内得不到释放，以至于他最后的高潮来的如此激烈，他的胸腔钝痛着，而胸闷仍然在。Jared保持不动直到身体恢复平静，大脑开始组织词汇，“哇哦，”他呼着气，在听到一阵低沉干涩的笑声时，睁开一只眼睛，看到Jensen还没从没他的腿间移开，Jared颤抖地看着他的嘴唇在他精疲力尽的阴茎上按下轻柔的吻，一直吻到他的腹部，“Jen...你...让我来？”

 “不用为我担心，Jay。”Jensen希望卧室里的灯光足够昏暗，这样Jared便不会发现他脸颊上淡淡的一层红晕。他挪动Jared的身体，只是在他裸露的喉部落下轻柔的吻，因为他知道Jared拒绝接吻，怕会把病菌传染给他。“刚刚那个让你觉得好些了吗，宝贝？”

 Jared的肺部还没回过气，这足够表达刚刚那个口交让他感觉有多棒。他会将刚才的一切记在心里，只要一恢复健康，他会回报Jensen。此刻，他只想帮助Jensen射出来，这样两人还都能得到一些睡眠。但是，他的男朋友却准备滑下床垫，Jared抓住了Jensen的一只手把他拉回来。

 “我知道...我还不能帮你做口交但是我...可以摸你。”Jared打着呵欠，看到Jensen得意的笑容，仿佛告诉他在药效起作用前，刚才的举动就已经让Jared用尽力气变得困乏了。“也想让你这样快乐，Jen。”

 坐在床边，Jensen抬起Jared的手，将唇缓缓地吻过每个指节，嘴角抿起露出温柔的微笑弧线。他把Jared的手往下放到自己的胯部，在看到Jared脸上惊讶的表情时，轻声笑了出来。

“你的确让我很快乐，Jay。”Jensen站起身来，眨了下眼睛，然后走进卫生间，在擦掉液渍后，换了条干净的运动裤。“像那样帮你口交真的太火辣了，听着你发出的声音就让我高潮了，甚至都不用碰我自己，也没在床上摩擦几下。现在...你准备试着睡觉了吗？”

 “Yah。”当Jensen的手拂过他的前额，将上面的头发分开，用手掌试着他的烧时，Jared感觉了到那舒适的触感，眼皮变得沉重，困倦地微笑着。

 “说我会的。”Jensen需要确认Jared没有平躺着，这样睡着时他的胸腔不会再闷闷的。他躺回床上，变换姿势等待着，当感觉到Jared为了温暖和舒适更紧地向他依偎过来时，微笑道：“我会在早上打个电话，告诉他们，嗯，我要再请一天假，来确认你已经渡过了最糟糕的阶段，然后为了弥补损失，他们会踢烂我的屁股。”他扣住两人的手指，听到Jared表示赞同的低声喃喃。“而且我会去拿你要的那种药，这样你就不会闭着嘴不肯吃了...尽管我很骄傲你今晚为我吃了你那么讨厌的药。”

 Jared又打了个呵欠，抬起头露出微笑，这些天来他最棒的微笑。“Hey，看来我的确拒绝不了贿赂。”他讨厌吃那些药，但是又很享受因此得到的东西。“谢谢你照顾我，Jensen。”

“那是最好的朋友当然同时是男朋友应该做的，Jared，”Jensen安静地回答，手指轻柔地擦过Jared的胸膛，帮助他缓解胸闷，让Jared安心，他不是一个人。“想让你快点好起来，但是如果你再让自己病地这么严重，不用告诉我，我会狠狠地踢你的屁股。”

 “知道啦。”Jared也不想病成这样，他知道这会吓坏Jensen。他会保持健康，好好地工作，然后邀请他的男朋友去一起度过接下来的周末。“爱你，Jen，”他喃喃着，让自己因为性爱而精疲力尽的大脑进入睡眠，感觉到Jensen的嘴唇在他头发上留下温柔的触碰。

 “爱你，Jay。”Jensen闭上眼睛，在他起床计划怎样才能像承诺的那样再请一天假前，得到几小时的睡眠。他不会让Jared再独自一人一整天。“也许要想想我应该怎样向他们贿赂一下。”在睡着前他咕哝着，庆幸至少这次在需要时他的贿赂成功了。

 

Fin.

 


End file.
